vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Guilmon
Guilmon= Guilmon is a Digimon which has an appearance like a dinosaur that still retains its youth. Although it is still a Child, its potential as a "Combat Species", something which all Digimon naturally possess, is very high, and it hides the ferocious personality of a carnivorous beast. The mark drawn on its abdomen is called the "Digital Hazard", which is inscribed on those that have the potential to cause massive damage to computer data. However, as long as this ability is used peacefully, it can probably become a being that protects the Digital World. |-|BlackGuilmon= A Digimon with a ferocious personality characteristic of carnivorous beasts. It is at the same level as Guilmon in terms of parameters. The wild nature of a Virus attribute Digimon shows more strongly in it compared to Guilmon. |-|Guilmon X= The engraved "Digital Hazard" mark has vanished. That is because it accepted and contained its power within its body. It still hasn't awakened to that power, but if it grows up the right way, it can be said that its qualities for maturing into a true guardian of the Digital World will have improved. Since its instincts as a Virus-species have also increased, its personality has become more aggressive. |-|Jyarimon= An extremely scarce Digimon, whose population is small. The Babies of Dragon-species Digimon are small in absolute number, and it is said that most of them are captured or die before they grow up. You wouldn't know it to look at it, but there are tiny, closely packed fangs growing within its mouth, and it is foreseen that it will grow into a powerful Dragon-species Digimon. Although it is powerless, it has the disposition to face those with bodies larger than its own, and that becomes the reason for its low survival rate. It attacks with bubbles heated by the constant high temperatures within its body. |-|Gigimon= A four-legged Baby Digimon that grew from Jyarimon. Its physical features resemble those of Tokomon, and there are powerful fangs growing within its mouth. However, unlike Tokomon, who evolves into the Mammal-species, Gigimon, who evolves into the Dragon-species, has a rough personality, and is ferocious despite its small size. There are more than a few even larger Digimon that were deceived by its appearance and suffered a counterattack. Its temperature is hot like with Jyarimon, and it is said that it burns the things that were bitten. |-|Growlmon= A Demon Dragon Digimon that is called the "Deep-crimson Demon Dragon". The childishness it had when it was Guilmon has vanished, and it evolved into a wilder, more brutal Digimon. Also, although it is a Virus Digimon, it may even battle for justice depending on how it was raised by its Tamer, because it will be faithfully obedient. Growmon's roar has the power to shake the solid earth, and before battle it raises its voice to an offensive roar to intimidate the opponent. |-|BlackGrowlmon= A Demon Dragon Digimon that is called the "Jet-black Demon Dragon". Although it is fundamentally the same species as Growmon, it has more of a Virus-species' nature, and is said to be the natural form of Growmon. Unlike a Growmon raised by a Tamer, it can roughly be described as having gone feral. Black Growmon's roar is identical to Growmon's, having the power to shake the solid earth, and before battle it raises its voice to an offensive roar to intimidate the opponent. |-|Growlmon X= Because it has accepted and contained the extraordinary power of the "Digital Hazard" within itself, and that its attack instinct as a Virus-species enhanced further, it will exhibit a ferocious nature where it is unable to control its overflowing power, changing its personality into one on a thin line with justice depending on how it grows up. However, Growmon's power has clearly increased, and the blades on both of its elbows have enlarged even more, developing and causing plasma to appear when attacking the enemy. |-|WarGrowlmon= Possessing the name "Great Growmon", it is a Cyborg-type Perfect Digimon. As its name suggests, its body has grown gigantic, and its upper body has been metallized with the strongest metal, "Chrome Digizoid". It is able to take flight with the two vernier attached to its shoulders, so it is possible for it to perform both anti-air and anti-ground attacks. In order to restrain it from running wild due to excess power, a restraining tool similar to a bit is attached to its jaw section. Also, since the "Assault Balancer" extending like a cable from its back section is extensible, it can be used to impale the opponent. |-|BlackWarGrowlmon= A Perfect Cyborg Digimon that evolved from Black Growmon. Like Black Growmon, its Virus-species nature is expressed by its darker appearance, and it is called the "Black Destroyer Dragon". Its upper body has been metallized with the strongest metal, "Chrome Digizoid", and it is able to take flight with the two vernier attached to its shoulders. Also, since the cable-like object extending from the back section is extensible, it can be used to impale the opponent. |-|WarGrowlmon X= It gained the ability to transform the extraordinary "Digital Hazard"-class power contained within its body into a variety of energy shots and fire them from the attack units on each part of it, and is called the "Deep-crimson Heavy Tank". During close-combat, it performs its "Double Edge Σ" with the "Pendulum Blades Σ", and its Special Move "Atomic Blaster" is fired via the gunports on its chest and arms with four times the power. The huge gunport on its chest is a cannon for its "Atomic Megalo Blaster". Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | At least High 8-C | 6-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Guilmon | BlackGuilmon | Growlmon/Growmon | BlackGrowlmon/BlackGrowmon | WarGrowlmon/MegaloGrowmon | BlackWarGrowlmon/BlackMegaloGrowmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie level Virus Attribute Reptile Digimon | Champion level Virus Attribute Demon Dragon Digimon | Ultimate level Virus Attribute Cyborg Digimon Powers and Abilities: Gigimon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation and Water Manipulation. |-|Guilmon=All previous abilities, Statistics Amplification and Temporary Flight (via White Wings) |-|BlackGuilmon=All previous abilities, Explosion Manipulation. |-|Growlmon=All Guilmon Abilities, Plasma Manipulation, Fear Manipulation |-|BlackGrowlmon=All previous Abilities, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. BlackGrowlmon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Immortality (Type 5), Resistance to Existence Erasure (As a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area, he is nonexistent) |-|WarGrowlmon=All previous abilities, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Flight, Atomic Destruction. |-|BlackWarGrowlmon=All previous abilities. |-|X-Antibody Forms=Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) |-|General Digimon Abilities= Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Wall level (Via this calculation) | Large Building level+ (Via this calculation) | At least Large Building level+ (Much stronger than before. So powerful in fact that base Guilmon cannot even hope to ever compare) | Island level (Equal to if not stronger than other Champion level Digimon such as Kyubimon) | At least Island level (Massively stronger than his base form) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate Digimon such as Cerberumon and Digitamamon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Massively above his base form) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Via scaling to other Rookie Digimon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Far superior than base) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to other Champion Digimon) | Infinite (For BlackGrowlmon. Is an natural inhabitant of the Dark Area) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Far superior to its base form) | Relativistic and FTL reactions (Equal to other Ultimate Digimon such as MetalGreymon) | Infinite (For BlackWarGrowlmon) | At least Relativistic with FTL reactions Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ | At least Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | At least Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Decent as Gigimon | Extremely High Range: Melee Range, A few dozen kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Digital Hazard and Crimson (Guilmon) | X-Antibody | Pendulum Blades Intelligence: While Guilmon is not exactly book smart, as a combat-species Digimon it is an extremely talent fighter and killer. As it evolves it grows more intelligent, but more violent. However, despite it being more of a berserker, its later forms get even more skilled in combat. WarGrowlmon seems to be less of a berserker in battle and is a master of anti-air and anti-ground battle tactics. If trained by a pure and kind tamer, the Guilmon line can in fact be less berserker like. Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon and Water attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Gigimon *'Hot Bite:' Attacks with a burning bite. *'Frothy Spit:' Shoots slightly acidic bubbles from its mouth. *'Charge: '''Tackles an enemy in 1 zone. *'Mega Napalm: Creates fire pillars with fireballs in 3 zones. *'''Rainbow Spit: '''Spits mysterious foam at an enemy in 1 zone. '''Guilmon *'Fireball' (Pyro Sphere):' Shoots a red-hot fireball from the mouth. *'Kūchū Fireball (Air Fireball): Shoots a red-hot fireball from the mouth while airborne. *'Rock Breaker (Rock 'n' Roll Breaker/Quake-a-lator):' An attack dubbed such for its claws' sturdiness, enabling them to smash even boulders to bits! *'Fire Rock Breaker (Hazard Claw/Rock Breaker/Great Fire Rock Breaker):' A burning version of the original "Rock Breaker" which draws strength from the Digital Hazard element which ignites its claws into flame. *'Wild Scratch:' Descends on the adversary while frantically scratching with its claws. *'Kiai Tame ('Fighting Spirit Gather/''Ki Charge''): Concentrates and powers up the damage done by his next attack. *'Kurenai-maru(Crimson/Kurogane Maru):' Attacks foe with an armor-slicing katana. *'Neck Stretcher:' Launches an upward kick with both feet. *'Surudoi Tsume (Sharp Claws):' Attacks the opponent with its sharp claws. *'Thrust (Rock Breaker): '''Gathers energy and charges the enemy with its body. *'Fire Mitt: Envelops its arm in a Fireball attack and punches the opponent. *'''Guil Shot (Gill Shot): 'Emits a blast wave with the mouth. *'White Wings: 'Sprouts white wings and flies into the enemy. *'Giant Throw: 'Tosses the enemy with both hands. *'Sharp Claw: Slashes the opponent with long sharp claws. *'Middle Tackle: '''Attacks the opponent with a powerful tackle. *'Dramon Claw: Slashes the opponent with claws filled with the power of a dragon. *'''Mega Napalm: Creates fire pillars with fireballs at the opponent. *'Wolkenapalm I:' Causes an eruption to burn the opponent from below. *'Attack Charge:' Boosts it's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. BlackGuilmon *'Fire Grenade (Pyro Grenade):' Spits out a black flame bullet which detonates when it contacts a target. *'Virus Breath:' Spews out black flame full of computer viruses. *'Rock Crusher: '''Interlaces its claws, leaps into the air and slams its fist either on the ground (to create some kind of tremor) or it directly hits the opponent. '''Guilmon X' *'Fire Mitt:' Sets its claws ablaze with an explosive Fireball. *'Fire Ball (Pyro Sphere):' Shoots a red-hot fireball from the mouth. *'Rock Breaker:' Takes advantage of its claws' sturdiness to smash its adversary to bits. Growlmon *'Exhaust Flame (Pyro Blaster):' Breathes out a scorching burst of flames with a roar. Has a chance to increase Attack Potency by 10%. *'Plasma Blade ('Dragon Slash/Light Blade'):' Charges the blades on its forearms with plasma and slices the enemy with them. *'Dino Kick: '''Quickly jumps at foe, kicks them, then whips them with its tail *'Growl Claw: Attacks using its huge claws. *'''Howling: Makes the enemy cower with a fierce howl. *'Raiden Blade:' Unleashes intense energy from its plasma blade. *'Fire Blaster (Pyro Blaster):' Breathes fire continuously. *'Dragon Spine: '''Whips an enemy with its tail. *'Dramon Claw: Slashes the opponent with claws filled with the power of a dragon. *'Mega Napalm: '''Creates fire pillars with fireballs at the opponent. *'Power Cutter: 'Slashes the opponent with powerful quick crisscross attacks. *'Double Dramon Claw: Slashes the opponent with powerful dragon claws. *'Wolkenapalm II:' Causes an strong eruption to burn the opponent from below. *'Comet Hammer II:' Crushes the foe with falling rocks. *'Chain Plus: '''Increase COMBO for itself or allies by 50%. '''BlackGrowlmon' *'Exhaust Flame: '''Breathes a stream of flame from its mouth. *'Plasma Blade: Heats the blades on its arms and slices at the foe by spinning in a circle at extremely rapid speeds. *'Black Exhaust Flame: '''Breathes a stream of flame from its mouth. *'Howling: 'Frightens an enemy with a fierce howl. *'Dragon Slash: 'Slashes upward with its claws. *'Growl Claw: 'Attacks using its huge claws. *'Dark Blade: '''Attacks with the electrified claws of one hand. '''Growlmon X *'Exhaust Flame ('Pyro Blaster'):' Spews out a powerful blaze with a roar. *'Plasma Blade:' Charges the blades on its forearms with plasma and slices the enemy with them. *'Raiden Blade:' Releases destructive energy from its plasma blades. WarGrowlmon *'Atomic Blaster:' Fires beams from its chest-mounted cannons that destroy the enemy at the atomic level. Cannot move from recoil for one turn. *'Double Edge (Radiation Blade Attack, Plasma Blade, Jagged Blade, Double Blades, Double Hedge):' Slices with its Pendulum Blades, or uses its vernier to charge forward with glowing Pendulum Blades extended. *'Hammer Edge:' Punches the enemy with the Pendulum Blade of one arm, or shoots towards the enemy with one Pendulum Blade extended, then slashes them with the other. *'Megalo Spark (Big Spark):' Fires electricity from its chest-mounted cannons. *'Trinity Burst (Trinity Attack): '''A joint attack with Taomon and Rapidmon in which they transform into streams of light that combine into one and pierce the enemy. *'Assault Balancer:' Impales the enemy with its Assault Balancer and throws them. *'Giga Breath: Unleashes a big fireball and burns the opponent. *'Dramon Claw: '''Slashes the opponent with claws filled with the power of a dragon. *'Volcano Napalm: 'Creates fire pillars with fireballs at the opponent. *'Double Blade: 'Slashes the opponent quickly with a sharp blade. *'Chain Plus: 'Increase COMBO for itself or allies by 50%. *'Guard Break: Lowers the foe's durability by 10%. *'Wolkenapalm III:' Causes an powerful eruption to burn the opponent from below. *'Saint Knuckle III:' Strikes the foe with a powerful fist empowered by holy light energy. BlackWarGrowlmon *'Atomic Blaster: '''Fires from both gunports on its chest, destroying the enemy on the atomic level. *'Hammer Edge: Punches the enemy with the Pendulum Blade of one arm. *'Double Edge: '''Slices the enemy with the Pendulum Blades on its arms. *'Dramon Claw: 'Slashes the opponent with claws filled with the power of a dragon. *'Mega Napalm: Creates fire pillars with fireballs at the opponent. *'Double Blade: '''Slashes the opponent quickly with a sharp blade. *'Laser Blade: Slashes the opponent with an energy laser blade. '''WarGrowlmon X *'Atomic Megalo Blaster:' Fires a beam from the huge central gun port on its chest. *'Atomic Blaster:' Fires beams from the two small gun ports on its chest and the gun ports of its hands to destroy the enemy at the atomic level. *'Double Edge Σ:' Cuts the opponent to pieces with its Pendulum Blades Σ. Keys: Gigimon | Guilmon and BlackGuilmon | Guilmon X | Growlmon and BlackGrowlmon | Growlmon X | WarGrowlmon and BlackWarGrowlmon | WarGrowlmon X Note: To see Guilmon's Mega level forms see Gallantmon, ChaosGallantmon and Megidramon. To see the Guilmon owned by Takato Matsuki in Digimon Tamers, see here. Note 2: Growlmon '''inherits skills from Guilmon X, Agumon, Agumon X, BlackAgumon, Agumon (06) and Goblimon, BlackGrowlmon inherits skills from Agumon (06), DemiDevimon, Guilmon, Guilmon X, Impmon and Renamon, Growlmon X''' inherits skills from Guilmon, Kotemon, Shakomon, Shakomon X, Gomamon, Gomamon X and Dracomon X,' WarGrowlmon' inherits skills from Allomon X, Allomon, Devimon, Gargomon, GeoGreymon, Greymon, Growlmon (Orange), Growlmon X, Raidramon, Tyrannomon and Veedramon,' BlackWarGrowlmon '''inherits skills from Growlmon and '''WarGrowlmon X '''inherits skills from Growlmon, Growlmon (Orange), Allomon X, Allomon and BlackGargomon Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Cyborgs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Berserkers Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Disease Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Fear Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Immortals Category:Dark Area Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Soul Users Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users